icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Meghan Duggan
| birth_place = Danvers, MA | career_start = 2005 | website = }} Meghan Duggan (born September 3, 1987) is an American ice hockey forward. She was named to the United States women’s ice hockey team for the 2010 Winter Olympics. Team USA.org: Vancouver women’s hockey team announced Playing career Wisconsin Badgers Her freshman season with the Badgers was in 2006-07. She ranked second on the team with 52 points, as she led freshmen in scoring, while scoring 26 goals. During the season, she scored three game-winning goals and recorded 16 multi-point games. In the NCAA, her 52 points were good enough for third in the nation in rookie scoring. Duggan earned three consecutive WCHA Rookie of the Week honors, becoming the first Badger to ever win a conference award in three straight weeks.http://www.uwbadgers.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/duggan_meghan00.html In addition, she accumulated five WCHA weekly honors overall, the most by a Badgers player in a single season. Duggan competed for the Wisconsin Badgers women's ice hockey program. On January 21-22, 2011, she led the top-ranked Badgers with four scoring points in a win and tie at defending national champion Minnesota Duluth. Duggan registered two goals and two assists against the Bulldogs, recorded nine shots on goal and finished with a +4 plus/minus rating in the two games. She led all players with three points in the January 21 win (4-1). She scored the Badgers first goal of the game (it was the first women’s college hockey goal scored at the Bulldogs new AMSOIL Arena). In the second period, she assisted on a power-play tally to give Wisconsin a 3-0 lead. In the final two minutes, she had an empty net goal. The following day, both clubs skated to a 4-4 tie (Wisconsin prevailed 2-1 in the shootout). Duggan assisted on the Badgers’ second goal of the game and extended her current point streak to 22 games, the longest individual point streak in Wisconsin women’s hockey history. On January 21, she broke the previous mark of 20 games set by Meghan Hunter from Oct. 14, 2000 to Jan. 12, 2001. http://www.wcha.com/women/presarch/201101/jan26wpw.pdf Duggan finished the season as the WCHA scoring champion by accumulating 61 points (27 goals, 34 assists) in 28 games.http://www.wcha.com/women/presarch/201103/mar3wcw.pdf On March 12, 2011, she scored the game winning goal (it was her sixth game winning goal of the season) in the NCAA regional playoff, as Wisconsin defeated Minnesota-Duluth by a 2-1 mark.http://www.uwbadgers.com/sports/w-hockey/recaps/031211aaa.html USA Hockey At the 2011 IIHF Women's World Championship, Meghan Duggan was among the tournament's top five scorers. Duggan was fifth with seven points (four goals, three assists).http://www.uwbadgers.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/042511aaa.html Personal On April 19, 2010, Duggan threw the first pitch at a Boston Red Sox game before a sellout Patriots Day crowd of 37,609. Her teammates Erika Lawler, Jessie Vetter of Wisconsin, Brianne McLaughlin, Julie Chu, Karen Thatcher, Molly Schaus, Hilary Knight, and Caitlin Cahow were also on the mound when Duggan threw the pitch. Awards and honors *USCHO.com Offensive Player of the Week (Oct. 23, 2006) *WCHA Offensive Player of the Week, (Week of January 26, 2011)http://www.wcha.com/women/presarch/201101/jan26wpw.pdf *WCHA Offensive Player of the Week (Week of February 16, 2011)http://www.wcha.com/women/presarch/201102/feb16wpw.pdf *2011 WCHA Player of the Yearhttp://www.gophersports.com/ViewArticle.dbml?ATCLID=205108360&DB_OEM_ID=8400 *Meghan Duggan, 2011 WCHA scoring champion *Meghan Duggan, 2011 All-WCHA First Team * 2011 First Team All-America selectionhttp://www.ahcahockey.com/news/1011/0317w1aa.html *Meghan Duggan, 2011 Patty Kazmaier Award winner References Category:Female ice hockey players Category:American ice hockey players Category:Ice hockey players at the 2010 Winter Olympics Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States Category:Wisconsin Badgers women's ice hockey players Category:Olympic silver medalists for the United States Category:Born in 1987 Category:Patty Kazmaier Award winners Category:NCAA women's Frozen Four Most Outstanding Player Category:NCAA women's Frozen Four champions Category:Clarkson Cup champions Category:Bob Allen Women's Player of the Year Award winners Category:2014 Olympian